


Nemo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Poetry [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Dark, F/M, Light Masochism, Nonsense, Poetry, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: 'Due innocenti farfalle nere come la notte, bruciate prima di imparare a volare...'.





	Nemo

Nemo

_ Due innocenti farfalle nere come la notte, bruciate prima di imparare a volare... _

"Mi amerai per sempre?" domandò la bambina. Si passò il filo spinato sull'addome, guardò la pelle candida aprirsi in una serie di tagli e il sangue macchiarle il vestito nero a un pezzo.  
"Per sempre" rispose il bambino. Si passò il sangue tra i capelli, sollevandoli in una serie di ciocche verso l'alto. Estrasse dalle tasche un accendino e diede fuoco a una ciocca, da cui si alzò del fumo e puzza di bruciato.

La bambina alzò lo sguardo e nelle sue iridi dorate si riflette la luce della luna. Il manto argenteo avvolgeva le montagne e illuminava i rami secchi degli alberi della foresta intorno a loro. Si mise in piedi e saltò sopra un tronco spezzato, utilizzando il filo spinato come cintura. Danzò, girando su se stessa, e calciò le ossa e il teschio posati sopra il ceppo. Il sangue che macchiava le ossa le sporcò le scarpe di bende che le fasciavano i piedi. 

Il ragazzino si alzò in piedi e le prese la mano nella propria, le catene che lo avvolgevano tintinnarono.  
"L'infinito possedeva quei legacci… Ora sono tuoi. 

È quello il per sempre di cui parlavi?" domandò la bambina. Si piegò in avanti e il pugnale che teneva con una corda al collo le sbatté sul petto. 

Il bambino negò con il capo e strinse con più vigore la sua mano gelida nella propria, sorridendo.  
"Il mio per sempre è quello di qualcuno che vivrà prima dell'alba e non sarà nessuno senza di te" mormorò.  
"Così sia, senza di me tu sei nessuno" rispose la bimba. Si piegò e gli baciò la fronte.  
  



End file.
